Lone Wanderer Journals
by CrazyCommie
Summary: Some journal pages of the Lone Wanderer. Rated M just in case, ie. the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah…These are some of the journal pages that where found. They where written by the lone wanderer, and he has not been seen in over a year.**

**December 28, 2277**

**Location: Megaton**

**Time: 4:56.55 PM**

Cleared out a nest of raiders today, they where held up in the old school near the town, and one got a lucky shot. Hit me right in the neck seals of my T-45b. Wadsworth patched me up pretty well; I just gotta keep from working to hard. Maybe it is time to take it easy. Then, a thought comes to mind. I'm only 19. I've been out of the vault for only two months, and yet everyone knows my name. I have survived countless hells; seen things that would make grizzled men run in terror. I've destroyed the Enclave, and done so much in _only two months._ I don't know. Maybe, once I'm healed. I'll head over to the Citadel and do some work there.

**January 19, 2278**

**Location: VAPL-66 Power Station**

**Time: 3:48.22 AM**

Currently, I'm waiting for a group of raiders to arrive to do a chem deal with another group. Holed up in a wedge on a hill, I got my sniper rifle pointed at the spot the leaders will converse at. The barrel is covered with ripped plants to give it some camo, and for back up, I have a few charges around the area. These bastards are well known for their tendency to violently rape children. My mind tells me that this cannot continue. I see them coming.

**January 25, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time: 9:59.38 AM**

Well, another meeting and debate about a whole multitude of things: the outcasts, muties, water, recruits, and the brotherhood out west, just to name a few. One thing did catch my attention during the meeting. Now, because of all I've done, a sit on Elder Lyons left side, and Sarah sits to his right. During the meeting, I happened to look over in her direction, and right as I did, she turned down very fast. I thought nothing of this, until I noticed a small blush on her cheeks. Personally, I…well…like her very much. It seems cliché, but its how I feel. After it was done, she walked quickly out of the room to her own. I decided not to follow, but the thought still remains in my head. Is it possible that she harbors the same feeling for me as I do for her?

**February 1, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time: 11:03.41**

Even though recruits are learning, one would expect that they could at least hit a decently large target like a super mutant. Well, it seems that I have been proven wrong. These kids couldn't even hit Liberty Prime at point blank range. If they tried. I even had Dusk helping me, and they still could not get it. Just recruiting is not the only problem, it's finding decent recruits. Maybe some more drills and a surprise run will knock some sense into these kids…

**February 6, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time: 7:16.12**

Dusk cooked the whole Pride dinner and my God, it was good. Salisbury Steak, mashed potatoes, and clean water. When we all left, I noticed Sarah glancing at me again, and when I went to talk to her, she made a stuttered excuse and left. My heart was beating a bit faster, and my palms where sweating. Usually I notice this when I'm about to make a major kill, but in this case, I think I love her.

**February 12, 2278**

**Location: Unknown-Uncharted Mutant base**

**Time: 3:22.13 AM**

Sarah, Dusk, Tristan, Kodiak, and I were sent out to find and destroy and large mutie base. It was suppose to be an easy in and out, and it was. One thing did happen though, and explosion caused by a trigger happy brute caused Sarah to go flying. One second she's in the air, the next, she and all of her power armor land right on me. Now, even with my own power armor strength and enhancements, over 200 pounds slamming into you tends to bring you right to the ground. And, because an object in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an outside force, she came tumbling down with me. This knocked off my helmet, and she does not wear one. Next thing we both realize is that our lips are touching. A lot. As in we are almost making out. She pulls her head back, looks me into the eye, and then kisses me again. We then realize that a battle is still going on, get up, and continue the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 18, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time 12:00.00 PM**

I'm finding myself unable to write as much as I wanted to, so I'll try to wrap up a week at a time. For future reference, it will be written in order from the first part of the week to now. I need to remember that. Anyways, I found a recruit that has some promise. His name is William, and although he is a bit bad at the range, he is very good with computers. I'm going to talk to Elder Lyons about him.

On the subject of recruits, I have been helping out with the training. On the 13th, I was down range on said firing range, and was showing a recruit squad how to fix their aiming. Next second, I hear a loud "ding" on my helmet that rattles my head. One of the kids dropped his rifle and it discharged. The round hit one of the breathing tubes on my helmet and ricocheted on the side of the plate. I was on the kid in an instant. Breathing tube still leaking oxygen, I grabbed his collar and picked him up about a foot off the ground; I am a tall man, and this kid is small. I brought his face to my faceplate and, with my audio systems still working, asked him why his rifle had a round in it in the first place. He was obviously terrified, and I doubt that my distorted voice through the speaker's electronics did anything to calm his nerves. He replied that he did not hear me. I took a long look into his eyes. He couldn't see mine, but he was looking into my eye pieces with that same look of terror. Then I thought, "I need to make an example. Not killing him, not, just some fear and something they will never forget.", so I started yelling. "NEVER TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! IF YOU ARE ON THE FIELD OF BATTLE, PEOPLE ARE DYING, GUNS ARE FIRING, AND YOU MAY NEED A REPEAT. ASK FOR IT!" I screamed, my voice amplified so loud that a paladin on the other side of the courtyard turned and looked. I got a better grip on the kid, heaved him in the air, and threw him about 20 feet and into some barrels. He crumpled up instantly. "IF WE WHERE FIGHTING, YOUR OFFICER WOULD NOW BE DEAD. YOU WOULD SOON FOLLOW!" I turned and called for a medic. I was informed that, to my utter amazement, the worst injury the kid had has a cut face. The next day, he and the entire squad passed the firing range with flying colors.

Most of the rest of the week was keeping me from being bored. I found it hard to focus on anything, my mind kept wandering to the 'moment' Sarah and I had. I finally admitted defeat, and went to my bunk. I was given my own room, so I was able to have some privacy. It only took a few minutes to get my power armor off, and I collapsed in bed. I tried to fall asleep, but Sarah kept wandering into my thoughts like radroaches to anything. I finally give up, and indulged in myself.

**February 24, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time: 2:15.63 am**

Now, normally, I would be asleep, but I just wanted to put this in fast. During the last six days, Sarah and I have been spending more and more time with each other. Now, around midnight tonight, I wake up to find her in nothing but a two-piece bodysuit asking to sleep with me because she had a bad dream. Seems kinda childish, but hey, I'm not complaining. Crap, she's starting to wake up; I'll try to write in a week.

**March 5, 2278**

**Location: Paradise Falls**

**Time: 4:28.55 AM**

Those fucking slavers think that they rule the wasteland. They usually keep to themselves, but they have gone too far. About 4 days ago, a patrol of mostly initiates goes missing. The next day, some drugged out wastelander says he saw them going to the Falls. Just as a precaution, Gallows goes out to see if it's true. It is. The paladin leading the patrol is dead, tags are collected, and the five initiates are now slaves. We are waiting for Gallows signal to attack. We are getting our boys back, and taking this place out at the same time. Time to get this blight burned to the ground.

**March 6, 2278**

**Location: Paradise Falls**

**Time 9:00.00 AM**

We attacked, killed, and destroyed the place. Twenty five slavers, twenty five slaves. We gave each one a bat and five minutes with a slaver. The mess was amazing. We got out men back, and burned another tumor off the face of the wasteland. All in good day's work.

**March 12, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time: 12:38.97 PM**

I was going to tell Sarah that I loved her today. She beat me to it. It was an odd moment, both of us without helmets, so nothing was blocking our gazes. She stepped forward, grabbed my hand, and we both walked to my room. I had the best two hours of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 20, 2278**

**Location: Citadel Courtyard**

**Time: 11:31.42 AM**

Nothing of note happened in the last week, but something did happen this morning. During the daily briefing, a knight ran into the room. He said that a faint signal from the West Coast Brotherhood was found. A moment of silence followed, then, like someone had fired a gun, everyone jumped out of their seats and started running to the comm room. This is what we had heard: "Broth….Steel….Lost Hills…anyone…..there…." The transmission was repeated over and over. Lyons said he needed some time to think, so I went outside to write this. Oh, here he comes now, and, he seems elated.

**March 21, 2278**

**Location: Citadel**

**Time 5:16.23 am**

Well…I guess this is goodbye to the Citadel. Elder Lyons decided that he would send some people, me included, in one of our virtibirds to the Lost Hills bunker. I would travel with Scribe Bowditch, Paladin Tristan, and Paladin Glade. It was expected that we would never come back so last night, Sarah came into my room and we spent our last night together. The group leaves in the hour.

**March 21, 2278**

**Location: Air**

**Time: 12:45.55**

Someone is launching rockets at us an-

**This is what happened.**

"Enclave Patrol 2278A, reporting sighting of a Brotherhood Virtibird." The officer said, looking at the sky. "Shoot it down" the radio responded. "Sergeant, bring it down." The officer said, tuning to his power armored comrade. The man lifted a missile launcher, aimed, and fired. The rocking flew out, and scored a direct hit on the engine. Plumes of black smoke poured out of the ship, and it flew wildly as the pilot tried to regain control, though it was too late. The aircraft flew right into the side of a cliff face, and then hit the ground. "Target destroyed"

**Lone Wandered POV**

The rocket hit the aircraft, Glade screaming curses as he tried to regain control, but it was too late. The bird hit a mountain, and then fell to the ground in a heap. The wanderer's head went black…

When he awoke, he looked around in a daze. Glade was slumped over the controls, clearly dead; Tristan must have bled to death, with the amount of blood around his body, and Bowditch was smashed into a panel. The wanderer thought that he was fine, until a fiery pain exploded in his chest. He looked down, and found that a broken pipe had impaled him from behind, ripping through his armor and bone. He coughed up blood, and soon felt the cold death overtake him.

The crash was never found, just some papers scattered around the general area.


End file.
